Love, Angst, and The Akatsuki
by CherryGenocyde
Summary: This story has been put on hold for a while. I suffer from writers block.
1. Fuck his face stitches?

**[Sasori Pov] **

I started my day much like every other. Got up, Got out of Bed woke Deidara and got ready for school.

"Sasori we have a half hour before school, un!" he said his long girlishly blonde hair a complete mess."Yeah you're probably going to be late again, Brat" I laughed as I went to the Kitched to get breakfast before school. The man was always late for first period, I was really tired Explaining to the english teacher were he could be.

**[-fast forward three hours-]**

It was fifth period algebra when i realized that Deidara hadn't showed up to school at all today.

"Wheres Dei-chan" Tobi said looking very lonely.

"Dei-chan? Oh i think he'll love that one." I said.

He smiled from ear to ear "You really think so Sasori-Senpai?"

"Oh yes he'll be so overwhelmed with love that he won't be able to control his action." Tobi had no idea that if he ever called Deidara 'Dei-chan' there would be an explosion. _literally._

Kisame leaned into my ear and said "Itachi and Hidan aren't here either."

I turned ignoring the quadratic equation lecture. "Well I know Hidan isn't here because its a Jashinist religious holiday."

Kisame looked worried "But what about Itachi? he never misses school, where cold he be" The shark boy looked worriedly at the door hoping that 'His' Teen Prodigy would walk through the door. But of course he didn't. I wasn't worried about Deidara in the least he randomly deems school lame on random days.

"I know where they all are" Kakuzu butted into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, where?" I said curious to see what the usually silent man had to say

"They're all in your dorm, Sasori." as he said it i could just see Deidara messing up the whole place and his grubby little hand monsters coughing up clay everywhere!

"How do you know this?" I said, i could just feel the veins popping out of my head.

"Hidan told me to meet them there after this class, you and Kisame should come."

[**Deidara's Pov]**

"Why did you invite Kakuzu over, he's so boring! un!" i said

"Why the Fuck do you think, you fucking girl!" Hidan always sprinkled his sentences with as much profanity as humanly or rather zombiely possible.

"Because you wanna _fuck_ his face stitches" Itachi smirked as he seen Hidan get unspeakably angry. Even i had to admit that was pretty funny and one hundred percent true.

"I'm do not ,Jashin damnit!" he yelled throwing his cellphone at Itachi. But Itachi ducked and the phone smashed through Sasori's reading lamp.

"Sasori is going to kill me!" I screamed trying to put it back together.

"That's what you get for laughing Kristina." I glared at him.

"Don't call me by girls name you zombie freak." I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Man Sasori-Danna is going to skin me alive. un." they both looked at me and simultaneously began to laugh "Danna?"

Hidan was laughing so hard i thought he was going to piss himself.

"So you really are madly in love with Sasori-san?" Itachi said gaining composure once again.

"I'm not in love its just a...crush". Just then Sasori and the others busted through the door "I'm going to kill you." Sasori said.

"I haven't done anything." I cried as Sasori had me by my shirt collar.

He looked around and got even angrier "Why is my lamp busted?"

"I'm sorry Sasori-Danna, but Hidan broke it with a cellphone because Itachi said that Hidan wanted to fuck Kakuzu's face stitches." both Sasori and Hidan blushed and looked away but for two different reasons. Hidan was blushing because I let the cat out of the bag on his little crush on Kakuzu, and I wasn't really sure why Sasori was blushing until Itachi leaned in and whispered "You called him Sasori-Danna again."

I stared at Sasori wideded eyed at the realization that i did, he muttered something along the lines of "clean this mess up" as he slinked into his room. Man did i piss him off or something. I slumpped down on the couch wallowing in my own self pitty as Hidan tried to explain that he didn't want to have sex with Kakuzu's face stitches to Kakuzu.

"I don't wanna fuck your fucking face stitches." Hidan screamed at Kakuzu.

the taller darker teen looked at Hidan with what i think was a smirk i couldn't tell under his face mask "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not fucking blushing, I just have rash on my face from looking at your ugly mug!".

Kakuzu silenced Hidan with and offer to buy him Ice cream, and the two left the dorm with out a word leave me with angry Sasori. Itachi and Kisame left soon after Kisame decided to lecture Itachi about never scaring him like that again.

I'm almost convinced that Sasori is going to rip my nuts off, I happen to like those!


	2. you should do something about that

**[Deidara POV] **

After I got over my self wallowing, I decided that i should make Onigiri to coax Sasori out it was his favorite food after all. I searched around the kitchen looking for gloves because Sasori wouldn't eat anything my little hand creatures have touched. I started making the dish when Sasori came out of his room in only a towel headed towards the washroom.

as he was walking past the kitchen i noticed a black scorpion tattoo on his right shoulder blade "That's clever, un"

he turned and looked at me "what's clever?"

I smiled and pointed to the tattoo "Sasori means Scorpion."

"I'm also a Scorpio." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

I didn't think he'd responded, since he did i assumed that he wasn't mad at me at all and went on making the Onigiri. I made Balls and Triangles, cute little birds and a cat or two. I'd spent all sorts of time on it that i hadn't realized that Sasori was sitting at the table watching me make the little shapes. "What's inside them?" He said eying up a cute little bird.

"Salted salmon." I placed the place of onigiri in front of him. he looked them over before eating them, God i've never been so anxious and Nervous in all my life.

"mmhm these are pretty good Dei." he said scarfing more down. to tell you the truth i wished he'd think they were the greatest in the world!

"I didn't mean to call you Sasori-Danna. un" I said breaking the silence of him eating.

**[Sasori Pov] **

I stared at him my face starting to burn "Its okay, we all slip up sometime." these riceballs were delicious, man after high school i'd have to make this man my wife. I thought about it alittle more. Deidara would look lovely in a maids uniform cooking me up some food. I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden what i was thinking came out of my mouth "You'd look great dressed as a maid."

He stared at me with a red streak across his face. "A what?"

"I'm sorry, I just said whatever popped into my head, i apologize for perversion." I said trying to excuse what i had just said.

"un" he said hiding his beautiful face from me.

"So how frequently do you think about me in that way?" I said Pinning him to the ground.

I leaped across the table "all to _often_, un" He said his blue eyes bringing my once dull eyes to life.

I got off him and walked towards my bedroom "Seems like you should do something about that." he didn't stop me from leaving he just watched me leave in shock.

I closed the door and didn't bother locking it for once. I leaned against my door breathing heavily. Why all of a sudden did i have the courage, or rather the balls to make a pass at Deidara?

I knew he'd be back and it wasn't long after i changed into my pajamas that Deidara snuck into my room. "Sasori Danna, can I cuddle you tonight?" I didn't say anything I just lifted my covers up to let him in. He jumped right in and cuddled right up to me and whispered "Domo Sasori Danna." We stayed like that until morning of course; I had to wake up early for a Saturday art seminar down at the local Museum. The most difficult part was wiggling out of the blond bombers cute death grip with out waking him up.

**[Deidara POV]**

I awoke to find I was alone in Sasori's rooms looking for him. I was really confused about last night, it seemed like he enjoyed the fact i wanted to be with him. I layed there in his bed as what he said stained my mind i kept hearing "Seems like you should do something about that" in my head. I looked over at the clock, it was only ten, and Sasori wouldn't be back until around three. This was going to be the longest few hours in my life. Just in that moment the french maid idea popped into my head and i had more than enough time to get it all together.


	3. Seme?

**[Deidara Pov] **

I forced myself out of Sasori's bed to go grab a shower. I looked around his room, It was so neat and tidy compared to my room. I had posters where he had art replicas. He had a bookshelf where i had a vanity. I couldn't help but look through his drawers. I wanted to see what he liked to where under his clothes. but as i started to look I heard the front door fly open.

"Dei-Chan. TOBI CAME TO SEE YOU!" I opened Sasori's bedroom door quickly

"Don't call me Dei-chan you idiot, un!" I screamed at him. I started pushing Tobi out the door "Get out, Get out, Get out!"

I successfully pushed him out the door though he stayed outside the door screaming "BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" crying "Tobi ish a good boy."

I slumped down in a recliner in the living room "Man, fucking Tobi. he has the perfect timing." I exhaled slowly; and decided that if my plan to dress up for Sasori Danna was going to work i was going to have to stop procrastinating and get the hell on the road.

So i skipped my shower and ran out the door grabbing my car keys in the process. I ran out the door down the hall. then as i ran past Hidan and Kakuzu's room I heard some noises. I slowed down and put my ear against the door and heard some pretty explicit things. I think, they were...fucking. I was so jealous of Hidan getting sex. I currently was horny and sexually frustrated but the undead bastard was getting hot sticky liquid in him right at this moment. I shook the thoughts out of my head and started down to my car so that i could get my costume for Sasori.

**[Sasori Pov]**

as soon as class was over I headed home in the car I felt like I should grab something for Deidara. I mean he made me really tasty Onigiri, I thought about what Dei like and i had trouble finding a bakery close to home his favorite food was bakudan, but I figured that he'd want something sweet like a Chocolate cupcake with french butter-cream icing. Just thinking of him eating the white icing made me drool. I pulled into a local bakery grabbed the cupcakes and sped home. I wasn't going to wait another minute to watch him eat this damn cup cake. Parked my car in a spot farthest from the dorms entrance like i always did. except for once i just sat there for a minute and thought about things. I mean if i was to act upon my desires towards the blond would he be able to accept the fact that little me would be Seme.

I laughed a little as i got out of the car with my little box of cupcakes "He'd be crazy to think he's seme."

"who would be crazy to think their seme?" A voice said behind me. I turned to look to see Itachi.

"Deidara." I said continuing to walk into the door complex. "So you and Deidara huh?" he said walking with me. I honestly didn't want to deal with Itachi, he was so very irritating all the time.

"Yeah." it was impolite to ignore someone so i felt as if i was inclined to respond. he followed me up to the point where we past his and Kisame's dorm.

"Why must he stick his nose in where its not needed" I muttered as grabbed my keys and unlocked my door I was prepared to find Deidara still sleeping but i was unprepared to the view that was before me.

**[Deidara Pov]**

It felt weird being dressed as a female. I mean I know I look like a girl but this outfit personified it. The Uniform cut off right around the cup of my ass and the lace panties were kind of itchy. I pulled my hair up into a bun on top of my head and the little hat covered it practically. the shoes were very uncomfortable but Sasori's reaction made it all worth while. As soon as Danna walked in I though he was going to explode in his pants. His face was all pink and he nearly dropped the box he was holding.

"You...I mean why are you dressed like that" He said sitting in the nearest arm chair to try and hide the very visible erection.

I walked towards him slowly "Well you said that I look dressed like this." I sat down in his lap and grabbed the box. "ohh whats in here."

I started to unwrap the box with four cupcakes in it ooh they looked so yummy. Sasori picked me up bridal style laying me on the couch taking out a cupcake. "Eat this" he said. Man he could be so commanding for such a little guy. I simply couldn't resist getting the white frosting all over my lips. Apparently this was getting Sasori rather hot and bothered because before i knew it he'd ripped my uniform down the middle. "mmm Sasori Danna un"

He looked at me as he smashed the cupcake all over my chest. "You're very dirty, Dei-chan." I'll allow Sasori to call me Dei-chan but not Tobi. fucking loser . .

"Seems like you should do something about that." I said a devilish grin on my face.


	4. Cupcake anyone?

[Sasori Pov] 

I slowly licked the cupcake off of his chest taking each nipple in my mouth to elicit moans from my uke.

but that wasn't nearly enough for me "Stand now" He of course did what i said with out hesitation he knows he is to listen to me. I looked up at the blond bomber "remove the costume." He did so then the only thing that stood between me and a nekkid uke was a pair of barely holding on lace panties.

He looked down at me still on the couch blushing "Danna?"

I traced little circles around his erection through his panties "I want these gone too." he hesitated a little but took them off. Now i was able to gaze upon my new found ukes magnificent body. he never seemed innocent before this. I stood and walked around him smacking his ass as i passed it. "Danna!" I wrapped my left hand around his throbbing erection. "Seems like you should do something about that." He whimpered as my hand left his erection "Danna please."

that response just turned me on, I wanted him to beg more "Please what?" I looked at him

"Sasori please this erection is uncomfortable." I pushed him down on the floor and I took off my clothes quickly, my erection was really uncomfortable but i wouldn't tell him that. grabbed him by the ponytail and sat him between my legs and rubbed my cock around his lips.

He tried taking it all but just couldn't do it "Danna its to big." He said with puppy dog eyes he just kept sucking it. I just couldn't help myself anymore he was just so hott. I slicked the precum around my erection.

Deidara pulled a little pinkvile out of his bun "I've got lube " he blush thinking about what was to come. He poured the pink liquid into his hands and slicked it over my erection. I layed him down on the floor slowly inserting my cock into his entrance. He looked like he was in some discomfort so i refrained from slamming into him until he was ready.

**[Deidara Pov]**

He was so big i thought i was going to be ripped right up the middle. But some how with each thrust the pain was replaced with a euphoric pleasure like pure concentrated ecstasy. I wanted more but my mind was so clouded my words were coming out in just noises "mm ah. un" but some how he got the point. He sped up and i could feel him hitting my male g spot over and over and over again to the point i swear i was seeing stars. Then he switched up the position putting my legs on his shoulders.

Oh it felt so good I felt like i was gonna die. the the tingling deep in my abdomen started I was gonna cum soon. he had half-lidded eyes as he thrust into me and he was starting to make funny face, he was about to cum too. I wanted nothing more that for Sasori to release his seed deep inside me.

"Sasori Danna!" I said as i came waves of pleasure washed over me. It only took him a few more thrust after my orgasm that he released deep inside me. He didn't scream out my name as he did he just made a sort of grunting noise. It was cute thought, he was exhausted but he refused to say anything. He stood immediately after and offered me a hand up, but unlike him i wasn't ready to move at all. It felt like my legs turned to rice pudding.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed Dei-Chan?" he said picking me up.

"Yes please Sasori Danna. un" I blushed i knew the smaller male was stronger than I, But it surprised me that he would actually carry me to bed. Of course being covered in my own liquids he didn't take me to his room, he took me to mine. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't been taken to his room but it wasn't the end of the world. I whipped my cum off my chest and I layed in my bed staring at the cieling thinking a whole lot of nothing. I heard the Shower kick on; Apparently Sasori was washing off the sweat and bodily fluids. I exhaled slowly, I sat up as i Heard voices in the living room. I wrapped a sheet around my waits and stumbled out into the living room only to see all of the gang.

"Oi! Blondie get some fucking clothes on!" Hidan yelled.

I growled "How the hell do you people keep getting in here?"

"Silence Deidara, We came because we were all suppose to go see a movie today." Itachi said practically holding Kisame on an invisible leash.

I exhaled looking at Itachi "I forgot all about that."

"I didn't" Sasori said coming out of the bathroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel on. oh god he was so hot the water dripping from his red lock was just so AH! there are absolutely no word to describe how Sasori Danna made me feel.

"Why are my Senpais both naked" Tobi said drooling over me.

Both me and Sasori Danna Blushed. 


	5. They were Fucking

**So no i feel stupid because I found my flash drive... like right after i posted that it was gone. But its back and with a new Chapter TOO~!**

**

* * *

**

**[Sasori's Pov]**

I had no idea how to answer Tobi's question so I let Hidan take the reins "Because they were fucking!" he was never one to be subtle.

Deidara blushed and yelled at Hidan "Of all the slang for having sex you could have used that would have been a hell of a lot less harsh, you decide to tell him that i and Sasori Danna were fucking."

Tobi looked at Deidara "what could he have said?"

I laughed as the whole room put on the thinking hats just to think up the terms people use for having sex. I mean it seemed like such a stupid topic yet everyone was putting actual effort into thinking them all up.

"Well there's Shagging and getting off, hmm." Kisame said immediately followed by Itachi "and there's doing it, bumping uglies, doing the dirty...and"

"Making butt babies!" Hidan said laughing. This was just to funny that i felt that i had to interject "There's banging, Boinking, Getting it on, and nookie."

Deidara blushed as he spoken of the slang for sex "Porking, Screwing, making whoopee." that broke his embarrassment, and made him laugh.

Kakuzu said "Mating" that kind made it sound like we were rabbits or something.

"Fornicating, Doing the horizontal mambo, Boning, Humping, Getting nasty, Procreating, breeding, doing the nasty, throwing leg, and fooling around." as Hidan spoke he put of a finger for each slang word which just made every start laughing.

**[Deidara Pov]**

I looked at the clock and noticed that we'd been making sex jokes for a while now "When was that movie suppose be?"

Kisame looked at the clock "Well it was suppose to be an hour ago heh." He looked rather disappointed, I guess he was gonna try to devour Itachi's face in the dark of the movie theater. Every time i though about it, i pictured the Australian great white named Bruce from finding Nemo eating a Ferret. it was gross.

"Well Me and Deidara will finally go get dress then we can decide what we'll do for the rest of the night." Sasori said standing up from his chair and headed towards his room.

"Yeah put some close on faggots." Hidan said as he sat on Kaku's lap. I just laughed and headed to my room as well. I threw things around my room looking for a suitable outfit for what ever we may do.

I sat in the middle my room practically crying. "Why can I not find anything to wear!" I sulked in my room knowing i was gonna catch hell for taking so long.

Sasori Knocked on the door "Can i come in?"

"Yeah come on in" I said still seating in the middle of the floor.

He walked in and started cleaning "You know if you kept your room clean and organized you'd know what to wear."

"Well maybe i just wanna be naked!" I said pouting.

a small smile twisted his lips as he knelt down beside me "You can't possible want more 'desert'" He looked so cute when he was stealing my heart. Then of course there had to be a goddamn knock at the door.

"Oi! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled as he pounded on the door.

Sasori ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Hurry and put clothes on so we can leave." He left the room quickly which just made me a little sad.


	6. Coffee for Drunken breath

**_I woke up from a nap and felt that i need to stop procrastinating and write a damn chapter to this story. I like it._**

**

* * *

[Sasori Pov]**

I would like to say that Deidara was finished getting dressed in ten minutes after I left. But he wasn't and it was getting really late.

"Sasori I think your boyfriend has a vagina." Itachi said staring at Deidara's room door as if it would force the blond to hurry the hell up.

"If he does I've never seen it." thanks to that weasel instead of fuming over him taking so damn long I had the vision of Deidara in that maids out fit again.

"It takes you forever to get ready to Itachi" Kisame said giggling.

Itachi turned a bright red and his bangs hid his eyes, I didn't think any thing of it but Kisame ran over to Itachi and started apologizing. "I'm sorry, you don't take to long, your pretty without even trying."

"Jeez i thought you were a shark not a pussy." Hidan said and i started to crack up.

"What are you laughing at?" Hidan said turning to me.

"Your face" I retorted. I was probably getting yelled at by Hidan but i couldn't hear anything all i could do was take in how damn good Dei looked.

He was wearing my Led Zeppelin shirt, plain jeans, and a simple pair of black shoes. There was almost nothing out of the ordinary about him but the fact that he was wearing my shirt made him a hundred times sexier than he usually is some how. I wasn't sure maybe it was something... Carnal about it or something I'm not really sure but i knew it made me so happy.

**[Deidara Pov]**

He's staring at me and I have no clue why. "I'm sorry I'm wearing your shirt but i couldn't find anything cleaned that matched these pants, and-" I was silenced by his lips pressed against mine. He was kissing, more importantly in front of everyone he was kissing me.

"Can we fucking leave now? or do we have to wait for you to to get done FUCKING again?" Hidan said yanking the front door open and leaving.

"Wait I don't even know where we're going..." I said once the kiss broke and Sasori Danna followed the foul mouth out the door.

"We're going to a dance club near by." Itachi said lacing his fingers with Kisame's.

"When was this decided?" I didn't even know the others liked to go dancing. Seems like i may not know my friends as well as i though.

"While you and Sasori sempai were getting dressed." Tobi said quickly running out the door afraid that he'd get left behind.

"Does Danna know?" I looked down the hall to see Danna and Kakuzu chatting it up.

"Yeah, he was supposed to tell you" Kisame said. as him and Itachi walked closer and closer to each other i was starting to feel really uncomfortable. like a third wheel or an extra nipple! I sighed and ran to catch up to Danna and Kakuzu. only to come in mid way through a Batman~vs~Iron-man Debate.

"Iron-Man would mop the floor with Batman before could even blink with a plasma blast." Sasori said.

"Batman is a tactical genius, HE would have already known about that and learned how to dodge it." Kakuzu stated as if he was batman or something.

They argued like that all the way to the club. Of course being the great deviants that we all were we had fake ID's ready to show the bouncer on the way in.

**[Sasori Pov]**

The clubs music was really loud and the music was very rave like. "I'm going to get a drink" I yelled to Kakuzu as he turned his face came with in inches of mine. I sure hope Hidan didn't see that. I back up quickly and seen a wide eyed Deidara that was staring out into the bouncing and grinding crowd of people. The people on the dance floor were kinda like Zebra, I couldn't tell were one started and the other one ended and yet all of my friends were out there in the midst of the chaos.

"I wanna go out on the FLOOR!" He squealed.

I turned and looked at him "go out there and i'll find you once i've gotten a drink."

His body started moving and hypnotized me "No i'll come get a drink with you."

We walked towards the bar. It was funny when we ordered drinks they didn't card Deidara at all but they carded me and double check the ID twelve times. I mean i know I look Thirteen but i'm really Eighteen like the rest of the Akatsuki. I got a Scotch on the Rocks and He downed like a dozen Jello Shooters with the bar tender. We hadn't even gone out on the dance floor yet and Dei was already getting shit faced. I wasn't angry because the more Jello shots he took the more he was all over me. after the fourteenth one i dragged him out on the floor between Me,Hidan, and Kakuzu. It was almost sexual how all four of our bodies seemed to move in Unison. the music boomed and buzzed in the back round but the more Dei move the more i couldn't concentrate on anything other than fucking his little brains out.

He started to slow and stare into my eyes "Danna I don't feel so good." He said his bronzed skin looking rather pale.

I grabbed Kakuzu hand and yanked him down to my level "I'm taking Deidara home. He doesn't look to good."

He nodded and pointed to Itachi who looked like he was getting just as drunk as Deidara was twenty seconds ago "They'll be leaving soon too."

I grabbed Deidara and led him out of the bar, and on to the street. He was wobbly and acting silly.

"Danna i'm such a pedophile." I looked at him strange

"You're wasted not a pedo." I said trying to keep him from falling on his face with every step.

"Yea huh, your like twelve! un -hiccup-" He said with a slight whine in his voice. We weren't far from the dorms, but I think Deidara need to sober up a little because he was speaking utter nonsense.

"Come on Dei-Chan. lets get some coffee an sober you up alittle." I said leading him into this quaint little waffle house.


	7. Finding out he's famous, Priceless

**I really really love the Reviews that make me one happy panda. If you would like to make me even happier you will keep up with the great comments!**

**oh and to Blood Drenched Scorpion I don't think that French Maid's uniform will ever leave this story and i hope it lingers in your head.**

* * *

**[Sasori Pov]**

"I'm not drunk un." He said falling into the booth at the little waffle house.

"You're right Deidara your completely wasted" The waitress hadn't come over for a while she was to busy talking to what i guess was her boyfriend. Women.

"Hey LADY!" Deidara screamed and I smacked him.

"Be nice." I said to him knowing if she didn't like us she could easily poison our food or drink. The waitress came over quickly, and she looked pissed! It was funny because her pineapple head boyfriend just sighed and a watched her.

"My name isn't lady." she scoffed taking out a little notepad and pen.

"I apologize. He's a drunken idiot right now." I said, I mean i felt that i had to apologize he was rather rude.

"Yeah I noticed. I'm guessing your here for coffee?" She said.

"Yeah, just black coffee that's it." She wrote it down as i said it.

She looked up from the notepad and did a slight double take. "are you Sasori of the Red Sand?" she had a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I said just really wanting my coffee to get this blond to stop acting like he's five.

"like the comic book artist and painter right?" She said pulling one of the said comics out of god knows where.

"I thought we had already established that." She waved her boyfriend over who came with the coffee.

"Does he even work here?" I said looking at the poor emasculate boy.

"No." She said waving him away.

She pulled out one of the Comics "My brother Kankuro, Love these, all i need you to do is sign it and your coffee will be free"

I looked down at the comic, of course i was going to sign it. just for the simple fact it was issue one from eight years ago and it was in mint condition. She left the comic at our table. then went back to pestering her boyfriend.

"Who was she? un." Deidara said drinking the coffee.

"I'm not entirely sure but she seems familiar" I took a sip from my cup.

"oh, thanks for bringing my here." he said "I didn't even know you were famous" he said pointing to the comic.

"I'm not." I signed the comic Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Can we go home now Danna. I think i can walk with out dying now. un" He got up from the table and offered a hand to help me up.

I took the chance for him to help me for once. "Yeah. your sleeping with me tonight." I said, his face turned a adorable rosy red. "Yes Sasori Danna"

I took his hand in mine "You're also going to sleep naked tonight."

He looked at me and smirked. "Pervert."

I laughed a bit. "You're the Pedophile. I mean come on, I'm like Twelve un" I mimicked his voice specifically to piss him off.

"Hey un!" He huffed and pouted out side the dorms.

I walked towards the door with a smirk on my face. "Danna Un!" He trailed behind me as i walk towards our dorm.

"Danna?" He looked at me his crystal blue eyes stared at my eye move. "I think I love you" He said.

I looked at him and smiled "I'd like to here that in the morning too."


	8. feMALE Fetish

_I really think I wanna write a joint story with some one. Like chapter by chapter have someone different write it. But I don't know how to go about it. I think it'd be a really spiffy idea._

**

* * *

[Deidara Pov]**

I faintly remember last night, its like all the events of last night has a fuzzy on them make them practically unseeable. I looked around the room to see i was in Danna's room next to him still sleeping and we were both naked.

Did i have sex with Danna and forget about it. I groaned I didn't want to forget things like that. I turned and looked at Sasori's black scorpion Tattoo "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SASORI OF THE RED SAND! UN!" I screamed scaring him awake.

He pushed me out of bed, "Shut the fuck up."

"How come you never told me Danna?" I said laying on the floor not really feeling like moving.

"Because it's not that important." He said getting up out of bed and heading towards the kitchen area.

"YES IT IS YOUR FAMOUS~!" I followed him of course not willing to give this up at least not yet.

"Seriously brat, it is too early in the morning for you to be flapping your mouth." He poured himself a cup of Coffee, he was strange he just liked black coffee. I honestly didn't know how to responded to that. I mean did he honestly not care! That was awesome, he was famous for art, something i wish i could be.

"No you shut up Danna! your should be proud that your a famous artist. un." He glared at me as the words came out of my mouth.

"I never said i wasn't proud, its the fact that i've told you all this before but you were to busy fucking off to pay attention." He was mad something i've never really seen him at. I've seen him in several states of irritated. but never full blown angry.

He crushed the ceramic coffee cup in his hands causing his palm to bleed. Coffee and blood covered the floor around Danna's feet. He stared at me his dull brown eyes taking on the same shades as the fiery pits of hell! I didn't know what to do to fix this. So i grabbed his hand and tried to fix it.

"Stop it" he said trying to pull his hand out of mine.

"No Danna you have shards of ceramic in your hand they need to be " I stared into his eyes, they'd lost the rage from before, but it was replace with something i could not define. I ran his hand under water in the kitchen sink, there were very few shards stuck in his hands, and of them were only large pieces. As i was wrapping a bandage around Danna's hand he looked into my eyes "Have you even read Hiruko?" he said a slight pain in his voice.

"Well. no. un." I said feeling sorry that i hadn't.

He looked at me then went strait to his room with out saying a word. I stared at the door "I love you, Danna." I didn't say it loud enough to be heard of course.

I crashed down on the couch and stared at the ceiling "I can't believe that he told me...more importantly that I've never read his comic books." I got off the couch and looked at his book shelf. I searched through the countless art books and classic books until I came across his series. it took up a whole fucking shelf how had i never noticed that again. I sat on the floor in front on the book shelf and started to read Hiruko.

**[Sasori Pov]**

Quite frankly i don't care. I mean sure he didn't read them or even pay attention in like fourth grade when i was actually really happy and excited about being an art prodigy its not like he means all that much to me. From this point on he'll strictly be my sex puppet to do with as I please. I swung my door open and seen the brat actually reading my works. I was slightly shocked that he'd actually been affected by me being slightly hurt by him ignoring it. But i wasn't about to let it stop me from fucking that man. I grabbed him by the pony tale and Brought him into a passionate kiss. He had to of been confused as all hell, ten minutes ago i was going to rip him apart, and now i'm going to fuck him senseless. He leaned into the kiss giving little sighs. That wasn't nearly enough for me i wanted to see him huffing and puffing begging for me to let him cum. I threw him on too my bed and starting biting all the skin i could. He moaned my name with each little love bite. He was at his most attractive when his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"What do you want?" I looked him right in the eye as i said it.

"You" he said pushing me down and lick ever inch of my flesh, oh how it felt so good. But i wasn't going to lose this battle for dominance.

I looked him right in the eye "I want you in that maids uniform again."

His eyes widened "But Danna you ripped that right up the middle."

"But Danna nothing. I want to see you in something frilly in the next hour or you'll be sleeping alone tonight." I said a smirk on my face and everything.

I've never seen that blond move quicker that he did after i finished talking.

**[Deidara Pov]**

I put boxers on and ran to Hidan and Kakuzu dorms, I knew that those perverts were into cross dressing. I pounded on the door for all of the minute.

"What the fuck Blondie." Hidan said with a whip in his hands.

"I have no time to explain, but i need something frilly and girly now un" I said running into his dorm with out even asking. I expected to see Kakuzu naked with whip welts but he was sitting at the kitchen table counting his money.

Then Hidan came in "oi, what makes you think i have something frilly!"

"I know you do just where is it!" I said

Kakuzu looked up from counting and pointed to the closet nearest the door "in there." I ran to the closet and swung open the door only to find a massive amount of risque women's clothing. Everything from a nurses uniform to a Catholic school girl uniform.

I grabbed the Nurses uniform and stockings to go with it "Kakuzu, I'll give you ten bucks to use these for the night." He looked over at me and said "Good. I expect the money returned with the costume."

"DO I not get a fucking say in this after all that is my fuck property" Hidan said watching me run out the door. I swung open the front door to my dorm looked at the clock and see i had a half hour left until i had to look like a girl.


	9. So Much Sasori Danna Kink

**See Sasori Danna doesn't know this yet but as soon as he stops being a fictional anime character I'm going to marry him. - CherryGenocide.**

**

* * *

**

_**I had to do some editing so I hope you like it better. the reason for it was i read it over and felt really stupid over all the mistakes.**_

**

* * *

[Sasori Pov] **

at the exact moment when Deidara opened the door those Jack-asses Orochimaru and Kabuto decided to start playing music next door. Loud fucking music. But it wasn't all bad because do to the way Deidara was moving, it meant i was going to get a damn good show! I never knew that I'd love Warrant's Cherry pie. But as that blond bomber started to dance I fell in love with that song. Every time he swung his hips the dress would go up just enough to make me practically drool. Like one of my painting in motion.

He crawled on to the bed and up between my legs and looked me deep in the eyes "Danna I think It's time for your physical."

I smirked "It's not like I Have clothes on. shouldn't you get on with the physical Nurse?" He got this devilish grin on his attractive little face as he placed on of his hand's mouths on the tip of my dick. "That feels So...ah" I looked at him "So good"

"Never knew those could be used for this Danna?" He said a little smile on his face as he ran his hands and their tongues along my shaft. Actually I've thought about what those things could do along with, if Itachi could use his Sharingan Genjutsu for sexual purposes. I guess I'd have to ask Kisame about the last one.

"Danna you're so hard." I hadn't ever noticed how good the inside of Deidara's mouth felt on the end of my dick. this man had more holes to fuck that and actual women. That simple fact just turned me on more.

I growled deep in my throat as he took me all in his mouth. I could feel his tonsils. he just kept going, going, and going i felt like i was going to explode in his mouth. and that's when he looked at me and said it with a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip of my penis "Danna I want to swallow it "

His head went between my legs once again take me _all_ in his mouth. He licked as he bobbed and oh it felt so good. he was pulling it out just as i began to cum spilling alittle out. I hadn't expected him to actually take and swallow that little bit too.

He smiled and pointed to the huge bulge under his dress "Can you alleviate "

**

* * *

[Deidara Pov]**

Seaman taste gross, but my erection was rubbing against the covers making it taste like pure yum! UN! I have no clue when this awkward torture device became apart of his closet door frame but it was there now.

"Danna what is that?" I said looking at the metal and all the restrains and movable parts. He pushed me towards the door frame locking my hands in the restrains in either of the corners of the door way, facing into his closet. which i have to admit was filled with awesome clothes. he took the bottom restrains from the bottom corners of the door way and locked my feet in.

"Da..Danna...Whats going on?" it felt like i was stuck in a permanent jumping jack.

There was something so sexy about his voice "It appears that I'm going to fuck you." he pushed the metal from forward and locked in into places keeping me bent over no matter what i tried.

"Danna?" when i said that i heard a loud crack and felt a pain on my ass. He hit me with something. a whip maybe? I'm not sure i can't see anything but clothes un.

"Silence" He said, I felt something cold go on my ass I made me jump alittle, it filled the whole room with the smell of watermelons.

"that's cold un." I said, I heard a distinct buzzing noise. "Danna that's not...ah what i think it-" I felt something smooth enter me and he propped it ever so softly against that prostate gland and revved it up to full speed. It felt so good i couldn't think straight, Hell i even think i stopped breathing. He of course to the chance to take a couple extra smacks to my ass; did he not want me to be able to sit? The feeling of the pain helped me breath again though.

I felt that distinct tightening in my stomach, i don't know how he knew it was coming but just before I was going to spray my liquids all over his wardrobe he pulled the vibrator out.

"I'm not going to let you cum that easily." OH no this was going to be sexual torture! un. as all thought process started to flood back he slammed his cock into me. "AH Danna" He pounded into me like i was some sort of sex puppet. the worst part of all this is i knew i wasn't going to get to see his adorable orgasm face. That didn't bother me for long as his member found it's way to the magic spot. "DANNA HARDER." I'm not sure if it was me asking for it or what, but he wrapped his hands around my neglected member and started to pump it as he slammed harder and harder into me. It was to the point where i was just making random noises when I came hard into Danna's hand. It wasn't long after that he release his seed deep inside me with a grunt. He collapsed on the to floor looking up at me and whiping the jizz into the carpet"Want me to get you out of there?" he scooted under me.

"That would be nice un." I said looking at him lay there on the floor under me.

"You have to make me some yummy Onigiri." He said unlocking the leg restraints. He stood up and unlocked my wrists allowing me to move. He place a gentle kiss on my lips. I thought i was cute that he had to get on his tip toes to kiss me.

"Can I shower first? un." I said looking at the jizz leaking out of my hind end; for someone smaller than me he sure had a big load.

"I'm taking a shower too" he said a grin on his face. I giggled looks like theres a round three here ready to kick off.


	10. Cliched Shower Scene

**[Sasori Pov]  
**

The Brat practically dragged me to the bathroom "Hurry up DANNA~ un"

"Deidara, the shower isn't going anywhere, and besides it's like three steps away." I'm starting to think that the Akatsuki has something against me and Dei having sex because just as Deidara opened the bathroom door Kisame started banging on the front door violently. Deidara sighed and walked into the bathroom, I should have hurried up.

"SASORI OPEN UP, SASORI!" He screamed, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my nakedness "Deidara i'll get the door go head and start the shower." I sighed and walked over to the door opening it to a slightly distressed Kisame. "Sasori i need your help." He looked at me the made his way into my dorm

"With?" I said confused on why he was distressed

"Itachi is sick." He said pacing.

I felt alittle bad "Sick how."

"He keeps throwing up, has a migraine, he nauseous, he's grumpy, he hurts every where...and and...and stuff." he said thinking.

I laughed slightly "Seems like the Uchiha brat has a Hangover. He'll live trust me."

he grabbed my shoulders and shook me "WHAT DO I DO THOUGH!"

once he stopped shaking me i punched him in the face, because damn that was annoying. "Fucking relax and pay close attention to what i'm about to tell you."

he nodded and pulled out a pen and paper. Where the hell do people keep pulling things from. but anyway I looked at him "Give him like Gatorade or some sports drink to replenish his electrolytes, it'll help his dehydration and its easy on the stomach. also Advil should rid him of the 'migrane'. get him to take a hot bath Next stay in bed all day, i mean he just put his body through hell last night with all the Alcohol and god knows what else, his body needs rest. Also he needs to eat. do all this and he should feel a hell of alot better."

He nodded "Thank you so much Sasori. I owe you one." he began to leave to go tend to his little Uchiha.

"Why did you come to me for that type of advice anyway?" I said just as he was about to leave.

"Well you're a person, Itachi's a person, I figured you know how to fix it." He said as he disappeared.

I locked the door and headed towards the bathroom once again. As i walked in the bathroom I saw that Deidara was grooming _himself_.

I looked at his hands "Can those things drowned?" he jumped and cut his leg between his groin and his thigh. "Danna you scared me un." he said covering the wound.

"why are you doing that anyway?" I asked as i got into the shower with him.

"I just want to look my very best for you danna. un" He said tossing the razor out of the shower. I looked at Deidara, the water raining down on him made him look so delicious.

He snaked his arms around me and rubbed our erections together "Oh Danna, I have a problem that need's taken care of."

I grabbed his erection in my hand "Is that so?" he removed my hand from his member and bent over infront of me his ass rubbing against my rock hard erection.

I gasped that felt good he was going to pay for that. I grabbed his ass and thrusted into him "Un!" He turned to look at me "Danna be gentle, your too big to be doing that"

I waited paitently until deidara was ready but i still didn't thrust. He looked back at me again "Danna thrust!"

I looked down at him and held his waist "looks like you're just going to have to fuck yourself uke." He growled under his breath and started to pleasure him self on my hard cock; every time he took all of me in he left out a moan. I realized that he had found his prostate gland once he started to move quickly and erratically. That over course was when i took over thrusting hard and fast into the blonde bomber. He took his neglected member into his hand and tried too keep pace with my thrusts. "Danna ah, Right there" I kept thrusting and thrusting until i felt like i was going to cum. "SASORI" He let out as he came. His seed washed quickly down the drain where as mine leaked out his ass then down his thighs, then it went down the drain.

He turned around and kissed me gently on the lips "I love you, Sasori Danna."

I smirked slightly. "I know." he pouted alittle because i didn't say it back. Truth is I don't know if i can say it.


End file.
